Despre Tine
by Dreamer Bee
Summary: Jordan escreve uma carta para Woody onde diz o que realmente sente. Pós final da quarta temporada Jump Push Fall aka Empurra empurra, WJ, songfic, resumo sucks como sempre u.u


Olá, pessoas maravilhosas /o/ Apesar de eu ter considerado seriamente não ser capaz de escrever mais nada publicável, acabou saindo essa song XDD Espero que gostem n . n ela se passa depois do último episódio da 4ª temporada, onde o Woody deu aquele fora maravilhoso na Jordan (tá, eu senti pena dela, mas ela bem que mereceu). A música é a Despre Tine do O Zone, música na qual eu estou viciada, por sinal (olhos brilhantes) Ouço a tarde toda, todos os dias, e recomendo que vocês baixem, porque é muito legal /o/ Enfim, enjoy :D

_Disclaimer: Se Crossing Jordan e Despre Tine me pertencessem eu não estaria postando isso aqui, e sim cuidando pra que fosse oficial._

**Despre Tine (Sobre Você)**

- Sr. Hoyt – a enfermeira inquiriu apreensiva, aparecendo na porta – aquela moça está aqui de novo. Posso deixá-la entrar hoje?

Woody suspirou. Já estava se enchendo de Jordan ir lá todos os dias tentando falar com ele, tendo enganá-lo novamente com mais uma de suas mentiras.

- Não. Ela pode insistir o quanto quiser, diga a ela que ela não vai entrar aqui.

- Ok, então – a moça suspirou. Bateu a porta e virou-se para uma frustrada Jordan.

- Sinto muito, mas...

-...Ele não me deixou entrar. – ela completou a frase– Não tem problema. Eu volto amanhã.

Mas quando ela virou-se para sair, uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Ela encarou a enfermeira que olhava, embaraçada.

- Você poderia me conseguir uma folha de papel?

- Sim... claro.

A folha arranjada e, com uma caneta tirada da bolsa, Jordan começou a escrever.

**Ma trezesc cu tine in gand**

**Despre Tine vreau sa cant**

**Melodia mea de dor**

**Care place tutuor**

_(Eu acordo com você nos meus pensamentos_

_Sobre você eu quero cantar_

_Minha melodia de saudade_

_Que agrada a todo mundo)_

"Querido Woody

Nem sei como começar essa carta; nem acredito que estou escrevendo tudo isso, pra falar a verdade. Você me conhece o bastante pra saber que eu estou indo contra todos os meus princípios. Isso é frustrante. Estou tendo que engolir todo o meu orgulho, e isso dói à beça.

Mas não é mais frustrante ou dói mais que saber que acordo pensando em você, vou me deitar pensando em você, e nem em sonhos você me larga. E que você nunca mais vai querer me ver na sua frente de novo.

Nu raspunsi la SMS 

**Eu iti scriu atat de des**

**Poate m-am purtat urat**

**Dar sa stii ca te-am ubit!**

_(Você não responde ao SMS_

_Eu te escrevo tão freqüentemente_

_Talvez eu tenha me comportado mal_

_Mas eu sei que te amava!)_

Eu sei que fui uma idiota. Nunca devia ter fugido de você, nunca devia ter te evitado como fiz. Fui uma completa imbecil, e isso não há como negar. Mas há uma outra coisa que não há como negar, algo que eu fui perceber só recentemente (e tenho medo de que tenha sido tarde demais) : Eu te amo, Woody. Você provavelmente foi a única pessoa em toda a minha vida que eu amei de verdade, e por isso machuca ainda mais. A única vez em que eu fui capaz de amar, e eu acabei com tudo.

**Ma inec in ochii tai (La-lu-la-lu-lei)**

**Plinge lumea dupa ei (La-lu-la-lu-lei)**

**Esti un inger per Pamant**

**Despre tine cante**

**Si zi si noapte (La-lu-lei)**

_(Eu me afogo nos seus olhos (La-lu-la-lu-lei)_

_O mundo chora por eles (La-lu-la-lu-lei)_

_Você é um anjo na Terra_

_Sobre você eu canto dia e noite (la-lu-lei) )_

Eu nem sei como dizer o quanto eu fico confusa quando estou com você, não existe como expressar isso. E é por isso que eu choro aqui fora, todos os dias. Você é um verdadeiro anjo, uma das pessoas mais legais e mais bondosas que jamais conheci. Merece alguém muito melhor que eu, e tenho que admitir o quanto estou sendo egoísta por desejar que você me perdoe. Não consigo parar de pensar em você, e o motivo pelo qual quero ser perdoada é estar do seu lado.

**Daca mergi cu mine-n viz**

**Am sa te inveti sa razi**

**Si am as-ti cant cant pana in zor**

**Cantecelul mea de dor**

_(Se você andar comigo num sonho_

_Eu vou te ensinar a rir_

_E vou cantar pra você até o amanhecer_

_A minha pequena canção de saudade)_

Todos os dias eu venho. Por que eu venho? Penso que talvez, algum dia, eu pudesse te ensinar a sorrir novamente. Eu queria poder te confortar. Queria poder estar ao teu lado. Poder aliviar a sua dor e te ajudar a suportar o que quer que fosse. Mas ninguém pode ter tudo o que quer. E essa, eu sei, é uma das coisas que está fora do meu alcance.

**Nu raspunsi la SMS**

**Eu iti scriu atat de des**

**Poate m-am purtat urat**

**Dar sa stii ca te-am ubit!**

_(Você não responde ao SMS_

_Eu te escrevo tão freqüentemente_

_Talvez eu tenha me comportado mal_

_Mas eu sei que eu te amava!)_

Você continua me ignorando. Com toda a razão. Estou cem por cento do seu lado e sei que faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no seu lugar. Não espero que você me perdoe, não espero que você me deixe entrar pra te ver, só quero que você enfie uma coisa nessa sua cabeça dura antes de eu ir embora: EU TE AMO, WOODY! E NUNCA VOU DEIXAR DE AMAR! Faça o que fizer, e evite tanto quanto você quiser. Mas eu vou continuar te amando.

**Ma inec in ochii tai (La-lu-la-lu-lei)**

**Plinge lumea dupa ei (La-lu-la-lu-lei)**

**Esti un inger per pamant**

**Despre tine cante**

**Si zi si noapte (La-lu-lei)**

_(Eu me afogo nos seus olhos (La-lu-la-lu-lei)_

_O mundo chora por eles (La-lu-la-lu-lei)_

_Você é um anjo na Terra_

_Sobre você eu canto dia e noite (la-lu-lei) )_

Sabe? Eu não paro de pensar em você. Não paro de pensar no que podia ter sido se eu não fosse tão estúpida. Mas não dá pra mudar. O que já foi, já foi. Eu só quero te avisar que eu vou continuar te perseguindo até você se encher de ver minha cara. Porque quando se trata das pessoas que eu amo, eu não desisto fácil.

Amor, Jordan."

Jordan dobrou a carta com um suspirou e a entregou para a enfermeira que aguardava, nervosamente.

- Toma – ela disse, entregando o papel – Pode entregar pro Sr. Hoyt, por favor?

A moça assentiu e Jordan virou-se pra ir embora. Quando estava quase alcançando o final do corredor e ficando fora do alcance das vozes que estavam onde se encontrava o quarto de Woody, ela ouviu uma voz chamando-a.

- Senhorita! Espere, por favor!

- O que foi? – ela virou-se e perguntou, preocupada.

- O paciente deseja que a senhorita entre para vê-lo – respondeu a enfermeira, com um sorriso.

Jordan sorriu de volta, e virou-se para percorrer novamente o corredor.

E é isso! Finis! Essa foi mais uma fic escrita em modo off, e dessa vez ouvindo a própria Despre Tine pra variar (só pra avisar vocês) n.n" Espero que tenham gostado (espero que tenham conseguido terminar de ler) xD Novamente recomendo a Despre Tine, é uma das músicas maravilhosas do O Zone /o/ Ela é em romeno, mas eu achei a tradução por aí xD e imediatamente me lembrei do Season Finale '''o.o (levanta o cartaz "5ª temporada, todos te aguardamos ansiosamente") Vocês devem estar começando a achar que eu sou algum tipo de incapacitada que só consegue fazer songfic, mas o fato é que eu vejo as letras e lembro imediatamente de Woody e Jordan (sorriso demente) Tem mais uma sendo pensada, pra quem se interessar x3

Pessoas: Mais uma!

É, vocês vão ter que me engolir pelo menos mais uma vez (risada maligna) Antes de ir embora, eu queria me desculpar pelos erros na tradução da "Here Without You" e me isentar de qualquer culpa porque apesar de eu poder traduzir asmúsicas em inglês, eu tenho preguiça, então pego pronto u.uBom, já tomei demais os tempo de todos vocês, e pra terminar quero só dizer "MUITO OBRIGADA!" do fundo do coração a todos que leram e ressaltar que vou ficar ainda mais feliz se você decidir clicar no botãozinho de review aí embaixo.

Kissus kissus!

Bi-chan H.C.


End file.
